New Year's Resolutions
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Miley, Oliver, and Lilly share their resolutions. Miley becomes assertive, and gasp Jake shows up. Pairing: my favorite ones!


**Okay, so I was just thinking of this like right before the ball dropped. I ran up to my room, and typed this thing up. I know that I posted this in 2008, but I just felt that it couldn't wait until next year. So enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: Santa Clause asked me if I had any wishes for The New Year…I told him I to be a better singing, do amazing with gymnastics, and to go to a concert. Too bad I forgot to ask him for the rights to Hannah Montana, and for Mitchel Musso to be mine. Oh well…**

**MILEY'S POV**

"The ball is dropping in ten minutes!" I heard Jackson yell from his room. He was going to watch the ball drop with his friends in his bedroom. My dad was having a small 'adult' party downstairs; one that he obviously didn't want kids involved in. So, Oliver, Lilly, and I were in my room. We were going to ring in the New Year together.

"Lilly and Oliver, we should make New Year's resolutions," I said, cheerfully. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other and then to me. Lilly smiled, and Oliver shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Oliver said. He sat down on one of the bean bags that I had dragged in from Jackson's room.

"Okay, so Oliver, you can go first," I said as I flopped into one of the bean bags. Lilly sat into one of the unoccupied ones. Oliver opened his mouth, and then shut it. He looked zoned out.

"My resolution thing will be to confess to the girl that I like, I will tell her," Oliver said. He sighed, and looked in his lap. I noticed his cheeks getting pink. His resolution was to tell Lilly how he really felt. He had been saying that fro the past three years. I took a stuffed animal off my bed, and threw it at his head.

"You've been saying that for the past three years. Either you tell her now, or I'll tell her for you," I said, ominously. He looked at me, and then looked at Lilly. Then his eyes drifted back into his lap.

"OLLIE! We promise not to tell anyone," Lilly said. She just wanted to know who her best friend liked…um, no; she wanted to know if Oliver liked her, BACK.

"Okay, okay, but let me text it to her," Oliver said and took his EnV out of his pocket. He flipped it open, and less than a minute later he closed it. My Razor started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the screen. It was from Oliver. _'Help me!! I cant tell her.'_ It read. I looked at him, and his eyes were in his lap, again.

"Oliver! You have to tell her, or I will. I promise you that, Oken," I said as I shut my phone, and placed it on the floor next to me. Oliver looked at me, and rolled his eyes. Lilly just had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Fine, but let me text her, again. I have a feeling that she didn't get it," Oliver said, and started to text on his phone. He snapped it shut, and my phone started vibrating, again.

"Oliver, just tell Miley that you like her," Lilly said. She had probably come up with that conclusion because every time he texts, then my phone starts to vibrate. I looked at the screen. '_miles…plz dont make me tell her_' Was all that it read. I sighed, and looked at Oliver.

"OLIVER! Tell her now!" I barked at Oliver. He sunk into his bean bag, and looked at the wall, the floor, his lap, and anything besides the direction of Lilly and I.

"Miles, can I tell you my resolution?" Lilly asked me. Ah…that's why she's been so quiet. She's been thinking the whole time.

"Sure," I said, maybe it would make Oliver tell. Oliver looked at her, eager for her resolution.

"My resolution is that this guy, that I like a lot, will ask me out. I hope that maybe I can find the courage to tell him how I feel," Lilly said. She liked Oliver. OMG! I screamed. Oliver and Lilly looked at me like I had three heads. I blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Oops, I was just caught up in the moment.

"It's okay," They said in unison, and then blushed. They looked so innocent, and they would be a cute couple.

"Oliver! Text her, now," I growled. Oliver took out his cell, and typed on the little keyboard. Soon, my phone was vibrating. I let out a scream of frustration. _'how does this sound. lilz, I like you i need your feedback miles'_ I read the screen.

"Miley, should I text who I like, too?" Lilly asked, coyly. She looked more confident than he did.

"Yea…and Oliver, anything would sound fine, just do it," I said, getting more and more frustrated. Lilly and Oliver looked busy at work. I hoped that they were texting each other. They both closed their phones, and mine began to vibrate. Two new text messages. I threw my phone on to my bed, and stood up.

"OLIVER! Stop texting me and TELL HER!" I screamed. Oliver looked scared of me. When I was angry I could rip someone's head off.

"Fine," Oliver said, softly. I walked over to my phone, and looked at it. _'miles, i cant i kno that he doesnt like me' _Was what the one from Lilly read. _'miles, ive been tyin 2 tell her 4 3 yrs, I cant' _Is what Oliver's read. I sighed. Maybe, he just wasn't ready to tell her.

"Please, Ollie, just tell her," I pleaded, softly. Jackson ran into my room.

"TEN!" Jackson shouted. I looked at the TV screen. Jackson left just as quickly as he had come. He was right; it was almost the New Year.

"NINE!" Lilly yelled. She stood up, and looked at Oliver. She helped Oliver out of his bean bag chair.

"EIGHT!" Oliver yelled. I heard a knock on my balcony window. I saw Jake standing there, with a dozen of roses.

"SEVEN!" I yelled, and walked over to the window. I opened it, and let Jake in.

"SIX!" Jake shouted. Lilly and Oliver looked at him. Lilly smiled, and Oliver put his arm around her shoulder. He was making sure that she didn't fall for Jake, again.

"FIVE!" Lilly screamed. Jake handed me the roses. I looked at him, and he looked so miserably. I placed the roses, and placed them on my bed.

"FOUR!" Oliver yelled. Oliver and Lilly looked perfectly content just being in each other's arms.

"THREE!" Jake shouted, and held me tight to me. We were standing next to the other soon-to-be-couple. I snuggled my head into Jake's neck.

"TWO!" Lilly and I shouted at the same time. We both then giggled for a short time.

"ONE!" Oliver yelled, and Jake and I shared a sweet, innocent kiss. When, we parted I looked over at my best friend's, who were in a make out session. I giggled.

"Oh, get a room," I said, sarcastically. Oliver and Lilly parted, blushed, and jumped apart. I giggled again.

"So…Miley, what was your resolution?" Lilly asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"That I would tell Jake how I felt," I said, and felt my face get warm. Jake spun me around, and I kissed his cheek.

"So, how do you feel?" Jake asked me, even though he knew the answer to this.

"I think I can show you, rather than tell you," I said. Jake looked scared.

"You don't have another smoothie?" Jake joked. The last time I had told him this was when he came back from Romania, and I dumped my smoothie on his head.

"No," I said, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I felt the fireworks, like in the movies. Jake and I parted, and blushed. We didn't jump apart like the other two people in the room.

"Ollie! Tell her," I said as I turned around, and Jake held my waist, from behind.

"Okay…Lilly, I like you," Oliver said, and then turned away from all of us. Lilly looked surprised by this.

"Oliver-" Lilly started, but was cut off by him. He sniffled, and I snuggled my head into the crook of Jake's neck.

"I know, Lilly, you don't-" Oliver started, but was cut off by Lilly talking. She walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Oliver, I like you-" Lilly started, but was, again, cut off by Oliver. He turned and faced Lilly.

"I know, you only like me as a friend. I'm sor-" Oliver started, but Lilly cut him off. Lilly put her hands on his shoulder.

"I. Like. You-" Lilly started, but was cut off by Oliver. I got frustrated, again.

"Just kiss already!" I cried out. Oliver looked at me, and then Lilly. Lilly just stared at him. They moved closer, and kissed. It was short, sweet, and innocent. They parted, and blushed. Oliver intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Oliver, I like you…a lot," Lilly said. Oliver took her, and pulled her into him. They looked content to be in each other's grasp.

"The first couple has gotten together in the New Year, thanks to the love doctor," I said. Oliver and Lilly blushed, and then started to laugh. This year was going to be amazing!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Lilly and Oliver cutting each other off was something that I could totally see them doing! The love doctor thing that Miley said at the end I stole from the new Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie! It was so funny! Anyways, review and make my day!!!**


End file.
